Moving On
by XxSnugglesxX
Summary: One Shot. LuSam but with a little JaSam and LnL2 not a lot though. I don't know how to completely summarize it without giving it all away :


Title: Moving On

Summary: One Shot. LuSam but with a little JaSam and LnL2 (not a lot though).

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or anything to do with GH.

"My baby," Sam whispered as she kneeled down to her daughter's grave, placing vibrant pink roses beside the grave. She wiped the fresh fallen snow off of the gravestone, running her fingers over the words, 'Baby Girl McCall.  
"I'm so sorry Lila. I've been such a horrid mother. What kind of mother doesn't visit her child? I know it's not a good excuse but Mommy has been through a lot, my love," Sam said, wiping away a tear as it began to roll down her cheek, "Jason and I broke up, but I'm sure you know that. I just couldn't fight anymore, Lila. I had worked so hard to keep the relationship going, but it just wasn't going to happen. Not with all the lies we had between us, I still don't know how we could go from such a happy couple to true enemies.  
"I guess somtimes good things don't always last. I mean, I lost you and Danny. So that's gotta be true right? But anyway princess, I've been seeing Lucky Spencer recently. Yeah, I know it wasn't a good idea at first, after all I just wanted to get back at Jason and Elizabeth for hurting me. Oh hunny, it's not about that anymore. It's so much more. I think I might actually be falling for him. Like I really need that after the nightmare I went through with Jason," sniffling, she continued, "I miss you Lila. I miss you so incredibly much"  
Sam paused when she heard the sound of crunching snow from behind her. She turned, startled, and looked into the eyes of Jason Morgan. The one person she didn't want to see, "What are you doing here"  
"I just came to see her," Jason replied, looking at the gravestone.  
"No," Sam whispered firmly, trying to contain the anger she felt boiling inside her.  
He stood stunned, "Sam, why can't I be here? I loved her too"  
Sam got to her feet, feeling the anger rising more and more, "She was MY baby, Jason. Mine. Yeah, you were going to be the male figure in her life, thank God she never had to endure that, but other than that you are nothing, do you understand me, NOTHING to my daughter"  
"I was going to be that little girl's father, whether you want to admit it or not. We both grieved for her," Jason said, attempting to remain calm.  
"You have your own child now. You can leave mine the hell alone. I don't want you here, I don't want you to ever come back. Do you understand me? She's my little girl that I have to mourn for every single day of my life. You've got your kid, go be with that one and feel damn lucky that you have him," she seethed, trying to keep her tears of anger and sadness from falling.  
Jason, realizing how much she was hurting, calmly said, "I understand that Sam and I know how lucky I am to have Jake. Believe me I do. But Sam, Lila still holds a place in my heart. We had so many plans for her and I miss her too, when I'm holding Jake when he's sleeping I think of her. I think of when you first found out when you were pregnant, all the fun times we had when we were planning for her and when I had to tell you that she was gone. She's always there in my mind"  
Tears freely fell from her face as Sam spoke softly, "Fine, Jason. But you have to promise me one thing"  
He nodded, "What's that"  
"We've obviously never been good at keeping promises to eachother but you need to keep this one, don't bring Elizabeth here. Lila has absolutely no connection to her and I just couldn't bare the thought of that-that woman here with my little girl"  
"I understand that completely Sam," Jason spoke just above a whisper, "I promise you Elizabeth won't be here"  
She looked into Jason's eyes, trying to figure out what she ever saw in him that made her fall so madly in love, "Thank you"  
"Sam?" Jason and Sam turned their heads when they heard Lucky calling for Sam, "I'm over here Lucky"  
Lucky eyed Jason as he made his way over towards Sam, putting his arm around her waist, he looked at her and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt. I just thought you'd be here when I couldn't find you at home or Kelly's"  
"Its alright. I was just getting ready to leave anyway," Sam said, softly smiling as she looked into Lucky's soft blue eyes.  
Jason watched the two converse, he wasn't going to admit it but he was sort of jealous at the way Sam looked at Lucky. She once looked at him that way, oh so long ago. He watched as Sam kneeled down to the little grave placing a kiss on the tips of her fingers and then on the gravstone, "I love you baby girl. Mommy promises she'll come by more often"  
Standing up, she looked at her former fianc? "Have a good day Jason"  
He just nodded in reply as Lucky led Sam away, looking at Jason, as if warning him to stay away from the woman Lucky was beginning to feel a lot more than friendship for.

"Sam are you alright?" Lucky asked, she hadn't said a word since they arrived at her penthouse.  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about my baby and-well-I was also thinking about Jason"  
Lucky just nodded his head, "Well, if you need to talk, I'm here"  
Sam smiled, "That's why I love you Lucky, you're more than willing to listen to me talk about all kinds of junk that I could never tell anyone"  
"Did you just say...?" he said, thinking he may have heard wrong.  
Shocked, Sam just put her hand over her mouth, did she just say that she loved Lucky? What the hell? Why'd she say that? Unless.  
"Nevermind, never-," before he could finish his sentence, he felt Sam's lips on his, it was a kiss that told him he did hear her right.  
After a moment, she pulled away, much to Lucky's dismay, "Lucky Spencer, I am in love with you. I thought this whole relationship wasn't going to be going anywhere past a friends with benefits type of thing, but Lord help me, it's turned into a lot more than that for me. I know, I know, we've only really been actually seeing each other for a few months or whatever but I..."  
Lucky placed his index finger over her lips to silence her, "Sam, you know you talk way to much"  
She just laughed as he continued to talk, "Yeah it's only been a little while, but you know what Sam? This whole thing has become so much more for me than I could have imagined. I'm in love with you too"  
He leaned over towards her, ready to show her just how much he really did love her, when there was a loud knock on the door. Groaning, Sam went to stand up but felt Lucky's arm wrap around her waist and pull her back down onto the sofa, "Maybe they'll go away"  
Laughing, Sam smiled and unwrapped his arms from around her, "Lucky, it could be something important"  
She walked over to the door, giggling loudly when he slapped her butt playfully. Opening the door, Sam laughed, "Okay, so I was wrong"  
Standing up, Lucky walked towards the door to see Elizabeth standing there, looking nervous. Turning to his girlfriend, he smiled, "Maybe next time you'll actually listen to me"  
Sam reached up and whispered into Lucky's ear, "I'll be waiting for you...in bed"  
He groaned softly as Sam smiled at Elizabeth, "Nice to see you Liz"  
Lucky watched as the woman he loved sauntered off to their bedroom. Turning to Elizabeth, he asked quickly, "How can I help you"  
She smiled, shyly, as she looked up at her ex-husband, "Lucky, Jason and I are over. He said that things just weren't working out and I totally agreed with him. I mean, I know that him and I share a child together, but Lucky, you still had-well-have my heart. And I know that I still have yours"  
"You're kidding me right?" Lucky said, not believing anything he was hearing.  
"No, actually I'm not. You can't possibly tell me that you love that tramp Sam. I mean, my God Lucky, you've only been seeing her for a few months. And I know that she's still hung up on Jason. There's no way she could get over him just like that," Elizabeth said, noticing Sam standing in the background, "Go ahead Sam. Tell him that you still love Jason"  
Lucky turned around, looking at Sam and then back at Elizabeth, "I think you need to leave Elizabeth. I don't want to see you around here, or anywhere around Sam or me, unless its with Jake. Do I make myself clear"  
Elizabeth stood completely shocked, as she looked at Lucky, "You cannot be serious Lucky. You're picking that bitch over me"  
"And just who do you think you're calling a bitch?" Sam said, her arms crossed over her chest, "I know you can't mean me"  
"Go away Elizabeth. You are not welcome here," Lucky said as he closed the door, smiling when he heard Sam say 'Bye Bye Lizzie.  
The petite brunette walked over towards Lucky when he turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Please tell me that you don't believe a word she just said about me pining for Jason from the sidelines"  
"Baby, there is no way in hell that I believe that," leaning down he kissed her softly on the lips, "Now, how about we continue from where we left off"  
Sam giggled as she turned around and led Lucky back to their bedroom, "Well, Detective Spencer, just follow me."


End file.
